


Eyes of Ice and Fire

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Years of subjugation under the power of this collar, and along comes a mage willing to break it. Willing to free the dragon.





	Eyes of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally poster October 2016.

Large blue eyes, burning with fire. The fire of passion and hatred, the flames of a willful and commanding soul.

Much smaller blue eyes, cold as ice. Cool and indifferent, giving away noting. If eyes were the windows to the soul, these eyes would show a frozen wasteland.

These sets of eyes were connected, staring into the blue abyss of the other’s eyes.

Then the larger figure rose up, showing its full body in a show of intimidation. He truly was the most magnificent of dragons. Dark blue-black scales, with golden spines and spikes. Sharp teeth were bared in a snarl, the beast huffing a cloud of smoke at the human before him.

No, more than a human.

The smoke seemed to part around him, never touching the man.

The man’s blue eyes trailed down to stare at his neck.

The dragon growled again, curling his neck to hide the huge golden collar.

“Calm, great one,” the man finally spoke. He took a step forward and held out his hands. “I’m here to help.”

The air was filled with a deep, gravelly voice. “What help could you, a mere human, give me?”

The man hardly seemed offended. If anything, he looked as if he expected to be insulted.

“Perhaps if I truly was just a mortal I would have nothing to grant you. That is not the case, however.” The man stepped forward once again, making the dragon tense. “I know the man who bound you. And I have practiced for many years to be able to overcome his magics.”

The dragon roared with rage at the thought of his captor. “And how do I know you are  not an ally of his and you are here to strengthen his bonds?”

“Because I hate him.”

It was said so clearly, so blatantly, yet he said it with such ice that the dragon stilled.

“That man is a menace and I wish to rid the world of him. I am not powerful enough at the moment, however.” The man makes eye contact with the dragon once again. “Which is why I’m here.”

“You wish to use me, too, then!”

The human shakes his head. “No, I wish for us to be allies.”

The dragon stills again. He sensed no lie from the man, but he could just be a remarkable liar.

Still…

“I want a magical oath.”

“Alright,” the man agrees easily.

The beastly dragon did not expect such a quick agreement.

His words are succinct and provide little in the way of loopholes. It was as if he had rehearsed it beforehand. He gives the oath and at the end he spills a drop of blood onto the earth to seal the oath.

Minutes pass as they stare at each other once again.

Then the man starts drawing a magic circle in the dirt with his staff.

The dragon watches from above and is impressed at the smoothness of the lines. There seemed to be no errors. This must be the mage’s – for he truly was no mere man – personal magic circle.

Once he’s finished, the man gestures for the dragon to bring down his head. The dragon complies and lets the mage arrange his head. “I need the collar in the center,” he explains.

Then the smell of more blood comes to him. The mage had reopened the wound on his finger that he’d used for the oath. He then proceeded to draw something on the collar in his own blood.

With that, the mage stepped out of the circle and dropped more blood onto the magic circle, making it glow.

Then the chanting started.

At first nothing seemed different. But then there was a light tugging and then  _burning_. He could feel the magic of the collar fighting to keep its claws attached to his magic. The fealty curse did not go quietly. He dragon writhed and howled, scaring off any wildlife and perhaps, worryingly, attracting unwanted attention.

But then it was over.

He lay there, exhausted, unwilling to move.

But then there was a hand on his snout.

“Bruce.”

The dragon’s eyes flew open.

The man had removed his hood, leaving more of himself visible. He was slender yet muscular, with soft-looking black hair curling around a lovely face.

“I’ve known your name since I found out about you in my… in your captor’s notes.” He gently stroked Bruce’s snout. “But worry not, I will use this shortened version of your name and I promise to never use it against you.”

Bruce the dragon considered this, and since he felt as if he owed the mage, he consented. “I accept this, mage. But on one condition.”

“Yes?”

“What…” Bruce huffed, “What is your name?”

The mage smiled sweetly and Bruce felt something in his heart warm.

“My name is Timothy.”


End file.
